ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Part 1: Welcome to Bobbyland/"Magic, Fun and Laughter" (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Text: 20th CENTURY FOX ANIMATION presents Text: in association with FILM ROMAN Text: a ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS production (The scene fades to a dark grey background with the light at the center of the screen, as the chorus starts singing. The camera pans down to a book with the title "BOBBY'S WORLD", as a slow, gentle orchestral music plays.) (The text "THE MOVIE" fades in underneath "BOBBY'S WORLD", thus forming the film's title.) (The book opens itself and shows the story told here. The first page shows an illustration of a 4-year-old boy named Bobby Generic at Bobbyland, in his unique Bobbyland outfit, which consists of a white sailor-like hat with black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes.) Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a sweet little boy named Bobby, a little boy with big imaginations. (The book turns the page to the second one, which shows an illustration of a magical world called Bobbyland.) Narrator: He lived in the magical world called "Bobbyland", a place located in the smallest star in the galaxy, only to be found in children's imagination. And so, our enchanting story begins. (The camera zooms into the illustration and the scene fades to the smallest star in the galaxy. It then zooms into the world of Bobbyland, which is located deep within an enchanted forest. All of the animals that live in the forest are walking around, minding their own business. The camera pans to a huge treehouse where Bobby lives or used to live, as a long, swelling progression of violins. Bobby, in his Bobbyland outfit, happily skips out of the treehouse, as an uplifting, majestic orchestral music plays.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! (The scene cuts to the elves sleeping in their beds. One of them wakes up and yawns.) Berry: Ah, what a beautiful morning. Huh? (looks at his watch) Shoot! Jerry! Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry! Darn it! We slept in again! The song's about to start! Jerry: Aw nuts! Berry! We can't miss the song. Terry! Terry! Wake up! We can't miss our morning song! Terry: What? What? I'm up! I'm up! Berry: This song is the very best way to start every morning. Jerry: It's just a super nice way of showing our caretaker, protector, and creator of this world how much we appreciate everything he did and still does for us, once he created this world and us. Terry: Gosh, I love him so very much! (Berry sees Bobby preparing to sing.) Berry: Oh, yes! Oh, yes! The creator is about to start singing! Jerry: Really? Berry: Yes! Jerry: Okay, let's watch. Berry, Jerry, and Terry: Hey, Bobby! (Bobby notices the three elves.) Bobby: Hello! Berry: I've heard you're about to start singing. So, come on. Sing us a little song, Bobby! You got the best voice! Jerry: You're the best, pal! Terry: I agree! You rule! Take it away, Bobby! Bobby: Okay! (Bobby clears his throat and starts singing.) LYRICS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Part 2: Adventures in Bobbyland/BusinessVille Coming soon! Part 3: TBA Category:Transcripts Category:Bobby's World